My Hands
by Matrix Taylor
Summary: When Nabu died, it hit Layla the hardest. But two years have passed since then. Has Layla finally gotten over the one she lost? *crappy summary but think it may be worth the read.


My Hands

By: Matrix Taylor

Type: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Cartoon: Winx Club

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Although it's been awhile, I've finally come up with another Winx Club fic! ^___^ Inspired my newest favorite song from one of my favorite games, Final Fantasy 13, My Hands by Leona Lewis. Enjoy! ^_^

Couple: Layla & Nabu (I couldn't resist) Written in Layla's POV of course

DISCLAIMER: The Winx Club & the song My Hands by Leona Lewis do not belong to me but to their rightful owners and distributors.

It's been two years now since Nabu died. I should know since I've been keeping count. Every day has been so hard for me. But over the year pass, things have begun to get better for me now. I've started to move on. I will never forget **him**. Nevertheless, I know I can't stay living in the pass forever.

For the first time in months, I've voluntarily got out of bed instead of one of my friends coming in and dragging me out of bed because I am just too depressed to move wishing the day would just end already. Afterwards, I've jumped into the shower and made my bed. Talking into the mirror while I put on my make up. (This was just to boost my confidence) For the first time in awhile, I was ready to face the day on my own.

"I can do this," I say to myself.

After taking a deep breath, I opened my door and exit my room. I teach at Alfea now. I have my own class. Anyway, I greeted everyone who spoke to me. Or those I knew as I headed to my own class. I saw the Winx Club and said my hellos to them as well.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Stella says as I walked over to them.

"I'm glad to see you're finally feeling better?" Flora responds.

"Thanks. I would talk more but I have a class to teach." I tell them before taking my leave.

"Wow! I'm glad to see she is finally accepting Nabu's death." I heard Bloom say.

"Yeah. She did take it pretty hard." Musa responds.

I continued to walk, pretending not to hear. I took another deep breath as I gained control over emotions and myself.

"At least I didn't break down and cry this time." I thought to myself.

I entered the class with my head held high and taught my lesson. At lunch, I found my friends awaiting me. I could tell they were nervous. As we ate and they caught me up on all the things I've missed while grieving for you, I noticed how they often avoided mentioning you. It was almost as if you did not exist. Oh, Stella and Brandon are going to be married soon. Isn't it great?

"You guys really don't have to worry," I tell them approaching the one subject that has become taboo quite recently. "You don't have to pretend as if Nabu never existed for my sake."

\e

Stella and the others looked at one another and then at me.

"Are you sure you're really over him? I mean…you did take it very hard." Bloom asked, concern laced in her voice.

"I'll never be over him. But I've accepted that he's gone. Nabu was a huge part of my life. But now that part of my life is gone." I say as-a-matter-of-fact.

Although skepticism was written all over the other girl's faces, they no did not pursue the subject. I looked around and for the first time in a long time, I do not see your face everywhere. After the moment of awkwardness, Musa changed the subject. I had to admit that it felt good to laugh and have fun with friends again. After all, since me and the pixies joined the Winx Club, all of us have been through a lot together.

After chattering about music, fashion, and agreeing to meet up with the other girls to hang out, the bell rung signaling the second part of our day as teachers. Of course, the day went on relatively well. Everyone, including myself left once the day is done and headed back in the room I am staying. I smiled glad for all of that to be over with and that I actually went the whole day without breaking down.

I took off my makeup before taking a nice bath. My pixie staying the night with Bloom's pixie leaves me alone. But I did not mind although I could tell Piff was a bit worried. (Good ol' baby pixie) After my bath, I left out of the bathroom in a robe and headed to my closet. I took out a pair of silk magenta pajamas and a white strap t-shirt with a magenta flower to match. I slipped on my pajamas and left my hair down. Still, I do not think about you. I was tired and knew I had a even more exhausting day tomorrow.

I pulled my covers back and slipped into my bed, pulling my blankets over my body as I curled up in the middle of the bed. I clapped twice, causing the lights to turn off. (Guess I forgot to tell you that I am not afraid to sleep alone or in the dark anymore) Allowing sleep to claim me, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

It is only in this moment I remember how much I miss you. It is then I remember that you are gone and will not be coming back. It is then I finally break and allow the tears I did not share that day to overflow. The peace I found is shattered and my hands are reaching for you. They long to hold you. And I know your hands long to hold me too.

Oh Nabu, how I miss you.

~Layla


End file.
